An Unlikely Match
by HotSpark
Summary: What happens when Rose comes to Hogwarts and is sorted into the wrong house? Will she be able to make the best of it, and what will her family think? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

OK, i just wanted to say i'm changing one major thing: Hogwarts now starts at 13.

As much as i would love to own Harry Potter and these characters, i don't, even though the characters are just my interpretation.

Ch. 1: Not Just a Weasley

I glanced around at all of the first years about to be sorted. Everyone else looked terrified and nervous, I almost giggled but then I remembered the train ride here. Glancing down at my chewed fingernails I thought about how nervous I had been, although now that it was finally going to happen I actually felt a little excited. My cousins had all told me how amazing a place Hogwarts was, and now I would finally be here too, they were all excited about Albus and I finally getting in, except for maybe James. My parents were so excited they had bought me a black owl, Star.

James usually annoyed me to death, but even though that had been bad it was nothing like this. For the last few months he had been extremely overprotective. If a boy even glanced at me he would freak, two weeks ago his best friend Jacob asked me out on a dare. We both laughed it off but James hasn't spoken to him yet, during the ride here he would only pause glaring at Jacob to tell Albus to shut up about his fear of being put in Slytherin.

I sighed. It seemed like it took hours, I heard Professor McGonagall call out name after name and watched as my cousin was put into Gryffindor, then heard her call out another name that caught my attention.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," I watched as a tall blond boy walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. It barely touched his head before calling out Slytherin! I had heard all about the Malfoys, I rolled my eyes as his expression of fear was replaced with a smug smile. Then, it was my turn. As I heard my name called I walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

_Ah!_ A voice exclaimed the moment the hat touched my fiery hair. _Another Weasley! _I sighed, was that all I ever was, just _another Weasley_, just the same as every other before me. _I'm not just another Weasley _I thought with determination. _Hm... wanting to prove yourself?Alright then, better be SLYTHERIN!_ The hat responded.

I felt all the blood drain from my face as I headed towards the Slytherin table taking the last seat directly across from Malfoy. Directly across the table from me, Scorpius Malfoy was staring at me, a long hard look that was neither a glare nor a smile. I forced myself to look away, but not before giving him a mocking sneer. I was in _Slytherin! _What would my parents think! I remembered what my father had said

_If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you ._What would he think if I was in_ Slytherin? _I thought about it for a while then decided to have some fun with James to distract myself. I glanced around the Slytherin table, careful to avoid Malfoy's eyes, and then noticed a cute boy sitting a few seats away from me.

"Hey," I glanced at him from under my lashes.

"Hi," he quickly replied. I could tell from his expression my flirting was working. "You're Rosalie, right?" he asked.

"Rose," I corrected him. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at James. He was staring at me with a shocked expression. "What's your name?"

"Nathan, Nathan Brume," I spent the rest of dinner talking to Nathan and watching James reaction. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud when he fell of his chair leaning over to get a better look at us. I felt a little bad about it later, but it kept my mind off my house. Near the end of dinner, I moved to stand up when suddenly a pale hand thrust itself into my personal space. I followed the length of the arm up to where it met the body of Scorpius Malfoy, who was smirking lazily at me.

"Congratulations," he drawled.

"On?" I inquired tentatively.

"Showing that at least one person in your family is worthy to be in this House," Scorpius replied, smirking. Outraged at the insult against my family, I whirled around and stalked away in the direction of the Slytherin prefects, leaving the boy's hand unshaken.

I watched as James and Albus walked up to me, both glaring,

"How could you be in Slytherin with a _Malfoy?" _James spat the words out.

"Like it was my fault, and anyway how does Malfoy fit into this?" I replied angrily.

"Like you don't know," he retorted. I hardly recognized him, with is face twisted with anger.

"Ditching your family for people like the Malfoys," Albus added. "I don't even know who you are."

"Why does everything go back down to Scorpius?!" I asked. "This has got nothing to do with him!"

"And I have got nothing to do with you," Albus replied scathingly, glaring at me with an expression I couldn't have ever imagined on his face distorting it.

For the second time that day, I spun around, this time fighting the tears. None of my family backed me up, I thought bitterly. I broke into a run, and was far too upset to notice the blond boy sitting in a tree nearby, completely alone, as usual.

It was my second week, and I was walking to my next class, charms, alone. In the past week I had made no friends as I had been very bitter and wouldn't talk to anyone. I had even refused all of Nathan's attempts to ask me if I would like him to walk me to class. It had to be bad if I could even tell how rude I had been. I clutched my books to my chest and rushed ahead, wondering what the students were all gathered around for. I had to push my way through the crowd as I was far too short to see anything from the back. In the center of the crowd I saw Malfoy and a burly boy who had to be in year three or four.

"… Cant believe you'd show your face here after what your family has done," the boy sneered. Scorpius stood across from him, his stance defiant; the boy pushed him over, then kicked him. "I can't believe Hogwarts is degraded to housing this scum," the boy added before striding away.

I was about to reach down and help him up, but then I turned my eyes away and continued walking forward, remembering the other reason for my anger.

_"That's for what your grandfather did to my uncle!" An unknown voice yelled. There was the sound of bone on bone, an eruption of cheers, and then the crowd dissipated, leaving a few mocking onlookers and a crumpled boy on the floor. Rose gasped at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy struggling to get up, one hand covering his heavily bleeding nose._

_I rushed forward as one of the remaining students went to kick him back down, and pushed hard. The boy stumbled and caught himself. He scoffed, and the rest of them left._

_It isn't fair, I thought sadly. They're not even giving him a chance to prove that he's different._

_Neither did you, my conscience reminded me. You heard about his family and you judged him too._

_I hated to agree, but it was true. Just like the way people assumed I would be brilliant because of my mother, they assumed Scorpius would be evil like his family. Guilt twisted my insides._

"_Are you alright?" I asked him, digging in my pockets and offering one half of my Uncle George's Nosebleed Nougats. "That'll stop the bleeding," I explained._

_Scorpius didn't take the nougat. He stared at me, using that same level look that he'd used back in the Great Hall on their first day._

"_I don't need a girl to stick up for me. And especially not you." He walked away, leaving my offered sweet ignored._

I didn't make the same mistakes twice, but as I walked down the hall to class it was hard to ignore those piercing, helpless eyes boring into my back. There was also something more, something that made my heart hurt when I turned away from him.

As I walked into class I groaned, today we were supposed to practice Rictusempra, a tickling spell.

"Let's see, who shall demonstrate first? How about you, Miss Finnegan?" he asked, gesturing towards Siobhan, a giggly but clever Gryffindor. Siobhan turned to her partner, and muttered "Rictusempra," flicking her wand as she did. Her partner burst into a fit of laughter, which quickly subsided.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "And now let's have somebody from the other side. Hmm, how about you, Miss Weasley?"

I sighed. I hadn't practiced at all.

I turned to a girl I had talked to on the first day. Taking a deep breath,I flicked my wand and said the incantation, hoping for the best. She laughed, and then stopped, an apologetic look on her face. i cringed back.

It had barely been a chuckle.

"It seems someone hasn't been practicing," Flitwick scolded. "A real shame. Your mother was particularly gifted at charms, as I recall. She got this particular spell down on her first try."

"She's not her mother though, is she?" Rose heard, and the room went silent.

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick asked.

"I said she's not her mother," Scorpius replied. I turned to face him, a frown on my face. "None of us are," he said, not looking at Rose. "Our parents, I mean. We don't necessarily look like them, nor have the same talents they do."

Rose smiled. He was sticking up for her, as she had done for him, she realized.

"We don't always get sorted into the same houses that they did," he continued. Everyone was staring, but he didn't seem to care.

"And we don't have to hold the same grudges that they had, or act the same" I finished for him. Scorpius looked at me, startled. He clearly hadn't been expecting me to say anything.

"I- Of course, you're right, Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick conceded. "I apologize Miss Weasley. Though in future, I would prefer it if you did practice."

I nodded, and Professor Flitwick continued with the class. I, however, turned to face Scorpius, and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He grinned back. It was a full smile, not the mocking smirk that was usually sent my way. 'Thank you too,' he mouthed back. I had just made a friend in Scorpius, and for some reason my heart actually felt ready to burst out of my chest with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Best Friends

After my classes I went back to the common room to relax for a little while on one of the large, leather couches before I started my homework. I had a pile of it to since whenever I would try to concentrate on my work, a certain blond Slytherin would consume my thoughts, and I would know no more except for him. I would try to push him out of my mind, but it was impossible for more than a few seconds. I soon realized I _had_ to snap out of it, all he had said were a few words and now I couldn't concentrate.

What was wrong with me? I wondered if I had been charmed or something at first, because usually I can concentrate on anything if I wanted to, but today was completely different. I shook my head trying desperately to clear my thoughts when a voice interrupted me.

"Is something wrong?" Right then it was the last voice I wanted to hear, but at the same time the only voice I wanted to ever hear. Life was so complicated. How could the boy I had easily judged, and hated, before suddenly be the only thing that I could think of. His light blond hair, his piercing dark eyes, his long nearly-transparent eyelashes…

"I'm fine, Scorpius," I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and hoped the lights were dim enough that he didn't notice. He did.

"Wow you're red. It can't be nothing," He teased. He was just a foot away so close…What was wrong with me?

"Nothing that concerns you," I lied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"I'm sure I could sweet talk Snape into giving me something that would convince you to spill your secret," Scorpius threatened. How had we gotten to this? Before our charms class neither of us were anything like this, and now… He glanced at my shocked expression and added "I was _kidding_, Rose,"

"How do you know my name?"I asked, nobody every called me Rose at first, I always had to remind them it wasn't Rosalie, or even Rosie (I don't know why, but both names bothered me to death).

"You're the Slytherin Weasley, _everyone_ knows your name," he replied, smiling.

"No, I mean knowing I preferred Rose," I corrected.

It was his turn to blush "You hear people talking, calling you Rose. I glanced at him, fairly sure the only time I knew of when he had heard someone say Rose was when I was flirting with Nathan, and he wouldn't have listened to that, would have he? That made me think of James and what he would say if he was here. I muffled a giggle.

"What," Scorpius questioned, looking insulted.

"I was thinking of what my cousin would say if he knew I was here talking to you," why was I telling him this?

"James?" his face became the hard look that was neither a glare nor a smile again, this bothered me so much that I had to think of something to get his mind off my cousin.

"Do you think you'll try out for quidditch? I know first-years don't have much of a chance, but it's worth a shot,"

"Yeah, maybe seeker, what about you?"I couldn't tell if he was serious.

"Me?"

"Yeah, don't tell me even you don't notice how much better than all of the other first years you were, during our class"

"I guess maybe a beater, like my uncles were; sometimes it'd be nice to knock James off his broom,"

he smiled "We still have a month or two until tryouts, I could ask my dad to send some brooms for us to practice on, as soon as he finds out we'll be against Potter in matches he'll send them right away,"

"I'm sure the teachers won't care if we fly around on broomsticks all weekend," I noted

"Also after class, and no teachers have to know,"

I rolled my eyes "fine, but if we lose points for Slytherin on the brooms, it's your fault,"

Four days later we were eating breakfast when the brooms arrived. We smuggled them up to his dorm and as soon as we opened them, I told him to send mine back

"Oh, come on, there amazing brooms, the newest out there, they're practically impossible to break, so when were done he could just return them easily," Scorpius told me.

I had just about gotten over my whole obsessed-with-Malfoy thing, now we were best friends. It's amazing what four days can do. "You know that broom is probably worth more than my parents' house," I argued

"It's a donation to the Slytherin quidditch team,"

I grumbled, not sure how to respond to this "fine," I agreed.

"Let's go try them out, then," he replied, silently daring me to change my mind. He sneered when I stuck my tongue out at him.

The Nimbus 5000 was like nothing I had ever ridden in my life. My family wasn't poor compared to most Weasleys, thanks to my Mum, but we weren't rich either. The best broom I had used ever had been a Firebolt. This was so different; it was hard to believe both were brooms. For once I was confident the tryouts would be easy.

Then, all of a sudden the tryouts were here. First was Scorpio, but something was wrong from the second he mounted the broom. It was nothing like I had seen before while we practiced, I glanced around at the few watching students, and there was Albus, muttering and holding his wand high, it was pointed at Scorpius. Furious, I quickly disarmed him, his wand flew from his hands a few feet away, and Scorpius' broom steadied. I glared at Albus the whole time until it was my turn. I could tell i had done we'll by the look of approval on the captain's face, but even that couldn't remove the sour taste in my mouth.

"I can't believe you!" I screeched, "I mean from James, sure, but you Albus?" I added.

"I- It wasn't- I was only trying to fix it. I knew it would bother you if he was hurt," Albus defended himself. He had immediately known what I meant.

"Oh, then who was it who was trying to ruin Scorpius' tryout?"

"Nathan," he replied as he relaxed. I just stared at him.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nathan Brume, I guess he got a little jealous,"

"Jealous?" was he crazy? I had only really talked to Nathan once; I mean I barely remembered which Nathan he had meant at first.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot and added "It doesn't matter anyways," before turning around and walking off. That had been the hard part about being friends with a Malfoy. My whole family hated me, except maybe my mum. At night I would cry for hours, only stopping when his face filled my mind. I did feel kind of bad, although just because my dad and mum had hated him, it didn't mean I had to, did it?

Dinner was soon and Scorpius and I were excited to see the results of the quidditch tryouts, he was sure I would be Slytherin's new beater, but I wasn't so confident. Finally it came time to announce the quidditch teams. Gryffindor was the same as last year, while Hufflepuff got a new seeker and Ravenclaw got two new keepers. Finally it was time to announce Slytherin's team.

"Only two new additions this year" stated the Slytherin team Captain, Andrew Carr "a new seeker and a new beater" the suspense was killing me, but I still managed to smile at Scorpius. I noticed Nathan smirk out of the corner of my eye as Carr announced "Nathan Brume as seeker and Rosalie Weasley as beater," My head snapped up as his meaning sunk in. At that moment I felt a strange anger towards Nathan, maybe it came from the fact that I realized Albus had been right. Not about everything though, it was definitely not because of jealousy, only greed. Or was it? As I reached my arm around Scorpius to comfort him Nathans eyes narrowed. Suddenly my arm was pushed away. I glanced up to Scorpius' face.

"Rose, I'm going to go for a walk outside," I only nodded dumbly as Scorpius walked away, shocked. I wasn't too shocked to notice Nathan slide into the seat beside me.

"Hey, are you doing anything this weekend," Nathan asked

"That depends," I replied coldly. It depended on whether he was asking me on a date, or something else. I still had hope maybe something could work between me and Scorpius but during the last few weeks it had become painfully clear that we were just friends, best friends maybe but still not anything more.

"I just thought if you were free they were supposed to have some pretty cool fireworks in Hogsmade, I think you should get a chance to see wizard fireworks,"

"Maybe not," I replied awkwardly.

"If it's about Scorpius I'm surprised you can even look at him after what his family has done to yours,"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I would be uncomfortable with someone that shared blood with my mum's torturer and has a father who wanted to kill both my parents and was a death eater," my parents had only ever talked about them and Scorpius's rivalry, nothing this serious, and I certainly hadn't known his father had been a death eater.

"I…I have to go," I stuttered, and before he could object I added "I'll think about the fireworks,"

That night I sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room in one of the many large couches waiting for him. I swore to myself I wouldn't fall asleep until I had confronted Scorpius, even though he didn't come in until passed curfew, at 1:00.

"Why are you still up?" he questioned me softly, before taking a seat beside me. I had expected this and quickly slid farther down the couch, facing him with my knees hugged tightly against my chest.

"I wanted to talk to you," I whispered, my tone icy.

He reassed the situation according to my tone then asked "What about?" his expression guarded.

"Maybe how you don't seem to find it important that you're father was a _death eater and tried to kill my parents_," I replied, my voice becoming higher with each word.

"Oh" I glared at him, but then he added, "Who told you?"

"It wasn't you, and that's all that matters,"

"I didn't think it would have mattered to us if you knew that, they were our parents, not us," he reminded me. I just shook my head and stalked off to my dormitory. That morning I was up late and there were only two seats left at the Slytherin table. One was beside Scorpius one beside Nathan. Nathan waved me over and I quickly walked over to join him. Luckily they were practically at the opposite end of the table from each other so I wouldn't have to even see Scorpius face.

"So, do you want to see some fireworks?" Nathan inquired.

I smiled; "Sure," I would need something to keep my mind off Scorpius, at least until I made up with him.


End file.
